


Say It With Flowers

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheating, Falling In Love, Flirting, Insecurity, M/M, not cas or dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: This is an Au based on this prompt: Person A owns a flower shop and person B comes storming in one day, slaps 20 bucks on the counter and says, “How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower?”





	Say It With Flowers

Castiel Novak’s “Say it with Flowers” shop was across from the street to “Winchester Automotives.” For the past year ever since Castiel opened his flower shop he had, suffered a crush on the mechanic across the street, Dean Winchester.

Granted Castiel had never spoken more than two words to the man, mainly good morning or good night as they opened or closed up shop, but there was something about  him that drew Castiel towards him. He wished he had the courage to ask him out. He nearly had once, that was right up until a beautiful blond had walked up behind Dean and wrapped her arms around him. When he had turned around she had kissed him as she was trying to drown the poor guy, but unfortunately he hadn’t seemed to mind and Castiel had tugged tail and ran.

That didn’t stop Castiel from watching him though. Watching as he greeted customers with a smile in his tight oil stained t-shirt on hot summer days. His muscles straining and rolling under the fabric as he leaned in over the cars. He watched the tired and weary customers tired always leave with a smile on their faces. He watched how the blue jumpsuit Dean would wear on colder days brought out the green in his eyes even clearer.   

He watched how Dean seemed to treat everyone with kindness and respect, no matter how old or young they were. No matter what car they drove or what time in the day they arrived. Castiel admired him and loved him from a distance, knowing that he would never be his. Hell he never even thought he would have a chance to really speak to him since he didn’t own a car. He took the bus everywhere so he had no excuse to come to Dean’s place of work and Castiel doubted Dean would ever come to his. Except one day he did.

Castiel’s eyes opened wide as he watched noticed the man storm across the street after having kicked a pile of tires hard enough to make the roll over. He had been on his phone seconds ago and Castiel expected whatever news he had received hadn’t been good. He tried to keep calm as the door swung open hitting the wall with a loud thud.

Castiel shivered a little. No matter how well he thought he knew this man, his behavior scared him a little. Jaw clenched, body tensed up and fiery green eyes staring right at him as he made it through the shop in 5 long strides, slamming 20 bucks down on the counter and growling, “How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower?”

Castiel’s jaw dropped and his eyes opened wide. Well this was a first… “How do you say…” He started before shaking his head, trying to clear his mind. “Well I guess depends who you want to say fuck you too and what the reason is?”

Dean froze his expression briefly changed from a angry almost dangerous one into one of a hurt vulnerable child. Dean quickly regained his composure as Castiel started apologizing.

“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to pry… I…” The small smile the gorgeous green eyed man in front of him sent him was enough to stop him from talking and almost his heart along with his speech.

“No. Don’t apologize man. You are trying to help. It’ all good. It’s for this chick. An ex. She.. erhm she cheated on me. For a long time I think… But I found out last week and she has been calling me ever since trying to get back together and I can’t…”

“You shouldn’t! You deserve better than that.” The words flew out of Castiel’s mouth before he had time to think and he wanted to kick himself when he saw the shocked expression on Dean’s face. Castiel soon relaxed when shock turned into a warm genuine smile that made his heart skip a beat.

“Thanks man. So you want to help me out?”

“Of course I do.” Castiel returned the smile as he walked out from behind the counter, past Dean almost brushing his arm against his on his way to the huge collection of flowers by the window. “Is she allergic to anything?” Cas sent Dean a wicked grin and was rewarded with a deep chuckle.

“Yeah, Daisies,” Dean grinned at Castiel, who took a deep breath starting to collect a flowers from bucket in front of him. He started sharing his knowledge of the flowers in effort to calm his beating heart.

“Actually, the Daisy mostly symbolize innocence and purity. It can also symbolize true love. You know the love me, love me not game…” Castiel rambled without looking up at Dean, scared that the flush in his cheeks from being this close to his year long crush would be too evident. “But the Michaelmas daisy symbolize a farewell or departure, which could be fitting enough here, but who care really if it make her sneeze then the job is done.”

Castiel was so focused on the flowers before him he didn’t see the impressed expression on Dean’s face as his gaze rested on the blue eyed before him rather than on the flowers the man was collecting.

“Maybe we should stick a few Lotus corniculatus’ in there too?” Castiel looked up and Dean and smiled when he saw the confusion in his eyes. Castiel grabbed a flower and held it up and Dean crocked his brows. “And that would say what?”

“Revenge,” Castiel grinned back at him and Dean let out a genuine laughter, “stick as many in there as you’d like.”

“Do you want me to send it anywhere?” Castiel questioned as he was assembling the bucket and Dean nodded.

“Yeah.. Suzy Lee. She runs the dating service New Hope.” Dean explained as his eyes rested on Castiel’s skilled hands tying up the flowers. “Should I add a card?”

Castiel smiled at Dean’s sudden change in demeanor. He looked uncertain and almost nervous. “How about ‘love me not’?” Castiel grinned at Dean, who once again laughed seeming more relaxed again.

“Perfect.” Dean walked for the door, leaving Cas standing behind the counter, wanting to say something, do something. Before he had the chance, Dean turned around in the door and smiled back at him. “Thanks Cas.”

He knew his name. Castiel couldn’t help himself from smiling back at him as he felt a rush of blood to his cheeks. “Anytime, Dean.”

After that mornings and evenings changed for Castiel. He now looked forward to seeing the man across the street even more as they opened and closed shop. They stopped what they were doing as soon as they saw each other, greeting each other from across the street and exchanged a few pleasantries. Castiel wished he had to courage to ask Dean how he was doing or that he had the courage to ask him out, but everytime he tried his mind make up excuses why not too.

Castiel had only ever seen Dean leave the shop with girls, well on the exception of one tall, long-brown haired man but Castiel was fairly certain that had been Dean’s brother from the way they spoke. Castiel didn’t want Dean to know about his crush, in case it would scare him. He enjoyed his talked with the green eyed mechanic to much to put an end to them, no matter how superficial they might be.

These small exchanges went on for almost 3 weeks before Dean entered Castiel’s flower shop again. It was Mother’s day and it had been one of the busiest days of the year for Castiel. Still he took all the time in the world for Dean who had come in 2 minutes before Castiel was closing up. He let Dean talk about his mother Mary and how he and his brother was going over to her house. Sam was bringing her chocolate so Dean had decided to go with flowers.

Castiel had asked about her and enjoyed the way Dean’s face lit up, when he spoke of the woman. Mary was her name. She had sung Hey Jude to Dean as a lullaby when he was a child which made Castiel smile. It seemed fitting somehow. Dean didn’t seem like an ordinary guy to him, so why should she have sung him an ordinary children’s song to calm him when he was a kid.

Castiel picked out a handful of his best irises for Dean. Telling him the flower symbolized wisdom and valor, enjoying the proud look on Dean’s face as Castiel said those seemed to fit Mary well.

Castiel allowed himself to look up from his work tying the flowers once in awhile as he told Dean a story of how the flowers were named after a greek goddess, who worked as a messenger to the God’s using the rainbow as a bridge between heaven and earth. When Castiel noticed the impressed intense gaze Dean was looking at him with he continued, adding that some accident greeks actually thought that the rainbows were made up of ropes multicolored irises flowing into the heavens.

Dean had sent Cas a warm smile and their hands had brushed over each other as Dean took the flowers from his hand.

“That’s a beautiful story, Cas. Thank you.”  Dean’s voice was so warm and filled with care, that Castiel’s heart stopped beating and he could have sworn it only started back up again when Dean was out of the store and sight. Yeah, this was more than just a crush. This was what falling in love felt like.  

Still their talks before and after work didn’t change much. Dean seemed friendly and smiling every time Castiel saw him and the green eyed mechanic never failed to make Castiel’s heart race 10 times faster than normal. Still Castiel didn’t dare to ask him out. He just dreamed about what holding his hand would feel like. What kissing those beautiful full lips would taste like. How Dean’s skin pressed against his would set his on fire and how loving Dean would change his world.

1 week later Dean entered Castiel’s store again and once again Castiel’s heart started racing in his chest, as he listen to Dean talk about another girl in his life. His 5 year old niece Leah. Castiel didn’t think much of the kid’s age at first he just stared at Dean, falling even harder as he listen to the man gush about his brother’s daughter.

Dean said Leah’s favourite color was purple so Castiel started collecting a bucket of Lilacs explaining to Dean the purple once represented the faith the giver has in the receiver and the white ones he mixed in there represented the innocence of youth. It wasn’t until Dean was about to pay the both stopped, looking into each other’s eyes realizing what they were doing.

“Yeah maybe flowers aren’t the best gift for a five year old girl,” Dean mumbled and Castiel started laughing. Dean looked at the man, slightly offended at first but then he joined in.

“I guess not,” Castiel chuckled handing Dean the flowers, “here take them for free. Give them to her mother.”

“No I can’t take those,” Dean held his hands up but Castiel reached the flowers out to him once again. “I insist. Take them. And buy your niece Clever Keet. I bought my brother Gabriel’s daughter one for christmas and she loves it.”

Dean smiled brightly as he took the flowers, from Castiel’s hand, once again brushing together, lingering for a little longer than they had too as Dean stared into his eyes.

“Thanks Cas. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

Castiel instantly felt his cheeks flush red and his gaze shot down to his feet. When he looked back up Dean was gone.

The next few days were hard on Castiel. He was sure Dean know knew how he felt, cause the young mechanic always seemed to be in a rush, when ever their paths crossed. Castiel wanted to say something. That he valued their friendship and whatever Dean had thought he had seen, Castiel would get over. He didn’t want to lose Dean entirely.

Castiel’s heart only broke further that day two days later, when Dean entered his store with a big smile on his face asking for flowers for a first date. Dean wa moving on and it was not with Castiel. Castiel knew he couldn’t expect him too. He had never shared his feelings with Dean and he was never going too. Still he couldn’t help but feel heartbroken and betrayed.

Still Castiel wanted Dean to be happy so he smiled back congratulating him and for a second Castiel could have sworn Dean’s face dropped. It was probably nothing, so Castiel walked towards the flowers asking Dean what he wanted.

“Which flowers are your favourites Cas?” Castiel felt Dean’s eyes rest on him but he didn’t dare to look. He was afraid he wouldn’t be able to stop the tears pressing against his eyes if he did.

“Calla Lilies,” Castiel’s answer was short but honest and he saw Dean send him a small smile out of the corner of his eyes. “Let’s go with those then.”

Castiel collected the flowers in silence and it wasn’t until he was tying them up Dean spoke again. “Out of all of those flowers, why are those your favourite Cas?”

“When you give someone a Calla Lily it’s message is to focus on the beauty around you, and remember that it will return even if it disappears for a season. Hold onto your innocence and grace as you move through the world and conquer your challenges. I am from a small town and I like boys as well as girls. When people found out not all treated me very nicely. It is easy to let the hate affect you, overcome you and fill you with rage. This flower reminds me to focus on the good in people. It reminds me good things will come in time and it reminds me to be courageous and kind to others no matter how they see me.”

Cas looked up for the first time when he handed Dean the flowers and Dean pushed the money across the counter. Castiel saw the tears behind the man’s emerald green orbs and his voice was thick when he spoke.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that Cas. Those people were dicks. You deserve better.” Castiel smiled as Dean repeated the words back to Castiel, he had spoken to him the first time Dean had entered his store.

“Thank you Dean. Have a nice date. Now if you will excuse me. I need to finish closing up,” Castiel rushed Dean out of the store feeling that the man still wanted to say something, but he couldn’t let him. His kindness would make him break into tears yearning for something he couldn’t have.

Silent tears rolled from Castiel’s eyes as he counted the days earnings and put the flowers on cool. He couldn’t stop thinking about Dean. He was going to be smiling that beautiful smile at some girl, hand her the flowers that Castiel himself had tied up. He wanted to be happy for him. He truly wanted what was best for Dean. He wanted him to find a girl he would marry, to have kids he loved as dearly as his niece, a family. But his heart was breaking because he wanted to be his family, his husband and his love.

Castiel dried his eyes not wanting the world to see his sorrow, before walking out the door and locking it behind him. Castiel froze as he faced the street.

Dean was standing in front of his shop. Leaning against the black impala he drow everywhere, smiling at Castiel with the flowers still in his hand.

“Dean? What are you doing here? Did she stand you up?” Castiel was instantly worried for his friend and all sorrow and sadness had left him. He cursed himself for ever feeling like that. Dean’s happiness was what was important, but then again he didn’t look heartbroken. He was smiling and Castiel’s heart speed up as Dean walked towards him. Slowly.

“I never exactly gathered up the courage to ask him out earlier.” Dean spoke in a low hesitant voice.

“Him?” Castiel questioned, wanting to kick himself for his lack of grace.

“Yeah. Him.” Dean grinned before handing Castiel back the flowers. “So what are you doing tonight Cas?”

Castiel almost forgot how to breathe as he he stared into Dean’s green orbs. He looked so shy and nervous and Castiel couldn’t believe his luck. Dean wanted him?!

“Me?” Castiel stuttered taking the flowers back from Dean’s hand and a warm confident smile slid across Dean’s face and a wicked glimmer entered his eyes.

 “You!” Dean insisted before sliding his hand around Castiel’s neck pulling him towards him. Their lips meeting his a slow, tender kiss that made Castiel’s head spin as he melted into the man he had been dreaming about for over a year now. The man he hopefully one day would get to call his husband. The man that he would love forever. Castiel no longer had a crush on Dean Winchester, he loved him with all his heart.


End file.
